memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ayala
Ayala was a Maquis who served as Chakotay's right-hand man aboard the raider SS Zola. He later became stranded in the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starfleet starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], and joined its crew with the provisional rank of lieutenant. (VGR: "Caretaker") He returned to the Alpha Quadrant with Voyager in 2378. (VGR: "Endgame") Ayala was one of Chakotay's crew who attempted to make repairs to the Zola bridge after Gul Evek's ship, the Vetar, attacked the Maquis vessel in the Badlands. After the Zola was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array, Ayala was brought aboard the array for testing by the Caretaker. He was returned to the Zola unharmed, and boarded Voyager along with Chakotay and Tuvok at Captain Kathryn Janeway's invitation. Ayala attempted to attack Tuvok after it was revealed his Maquis loyalty was a deception, but was held back by Chakotay. He was issued a compression phaser rifle and beamed to the array with an away team. He scouted for Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres along with Tuvok, but was soon returned to Voyager by the Caretaker. The Zola was later destroyed after it rammed a Kazon warship, and the Maquis were forced to join Voyager's crew for the journey home. (VGR: "Caretaker") Ayala was transported aboard Voyager with B'Elanna Torres and two other Maquis crew. When the ship was fractured into several time periods after encountering a spatial rift, the Maquis were trapped in the transporter room. Chakotay later injected Torres and Ayala with a chroniton-infused serum which allowed them to move between the time periods and retake Main Engineering from Seska. This alternate timeline was later erased when a chroniton field brought Voyager back into temporal sync. (VGR: "Shattered") Ayala was awarded the rank of lieutenant junior grade, initially in the engineering and operations divisions, but eventually in security. (VGR: "Faces," "The 37's") He was generally assigned to the bridge as a relief tactical officer. (VGR: "Cathexis") He also served as operations manager at various points in 2371 and 2372. (VGR: "The Cloud") Ayala was left in command of the bridge when the ship was affected by a distortion ring being. (VGR: "Twisted") Ayala took part in several away team missions as a security guard. (VGR: "The 37's", "Threshold," "Unity") He was sometimes assigned to guard prisoners in the brig, such as Lon Suder (VGR: "Meld"), Seven of Nine (VGR: "The Gift"), Dala (VGR: "Live Fast and Prosper"), and Gar. (VGR: "Critical Care") Ayala also escorted guests aboard Voyager to sensitive areas such as the bridge or the briefing room. (VGR: "Blink of an Eye," "Ashes to Ashes") By 2378, shortly before Voyager returned to Earth, Ayala had switched to the command division, and was assigned to the conn. (VGR: "Renaissance Man") Tuvix, an individual created after a transporter accident fused Tuvok and Neelix together, tried to gather support from Voyager bridge crew, including Ayala, after Captain Janeway decided to restore Tuvok and Neelix. His pleading went unanswered. (VGR: "Tuvix") Along with the rest of the Voyager crew, Ayala was stranded on Hanon IV when the Kazon took control of the ship in 2372. (VGR: "Basics, Part I") He was initially part of Chakotay's team, searching for food and water. Along with Lieutenant Torres, Ayala created a diversion to move the Hanonians away from a cave which trapped several Voyager crewmembers. (VGR: "Basics, Part II") He was one of the excited bridge crew hoping to receive a message from home when Voyager used an ancient Hirogen relay network to communicate with the Alpha Quadrant in 2374. (VGR: "Hunters") Ayala was on the bridge when the Pathfinder Project established realtime communication with Voyager in 2376, and he attended the party in the mess hall following the historic event. (VGR: "Pathfinder") He worked at the Mission Ops I station on the bridge when Voyager returned to Earth in 2378. (VGR: "Endgame") In 2377, Ayala was one of the former Maquis affected by Teero Anaydis's mind control plot, and once again became Chakotay's right-hand man. (VGR: "Repression") Also that year, his identity was reassigned to that of a laborer working for the Quarren when nearly the entire Voyager crew was abducted by Dr. Kadan. He worked at the same power plant as Seven of Nine, Janeway, Torres, and Tuvok. Ayala's personnel file at the plant was one of many Voyager crew files accessed by Tuvok, whose memory was still partially intact. (VGR: "Workforce, Part I" and "Part II") The Q known as Quinn temporarily caused all male crewmembers of Voyager to disappear when he encountered the ship in 2372, including Ayala. (VGR: "Death Wish") Tuvok, driven mad after a mind-meld with Lon Suder, knocked Ayala unconcious in order to free Suder. (VGR: "Meld") Ayala was in the mess hall when a macrovirus was released aboard Voyager in mid-2373, and was one of the first crew members to succumb to infection. (VGR: "Macrocosm") Seven of Nine stunned Ayala during her escape from Voyager in early 2374, after she was drawn to the wreckage of the [[USS Raven|USS Raven]]. (VGR: "The Raven") Ayala guarded the Species 8472 individual stranded on Voyager, but was shot by the Alpha-Hirogen when he broke free of sickbay to pursue the creature. (VGR: "Prey") In an alternate timeline created after Voyager crash landed on a planet after using a quantum slipstream drive, Ayala was killed with most of the crew. In 2390, his frozen body was found by Harry Kim in a Jefferies tube, shortly before the timeline was erased and Voyager's destruction averted. (VGR: "Timeless") Ayala's security team intercepted Kes when she returned to seek revenge against the Voyager crew in 2376, and he was injured by her telekinetic abilities. (VGR: "Fury") Ayala was grief-stricken because he was forced to leave his sons in the Alpha Quadrant. As part of his morale officer duties, Neelix often counseled Ayala. (VGR: "Initiations") A jealous Neelix later worried that Kes was romantically interested in Ayala, along with many other Voyager crewmembers. (VGR: "Twisted")Ayala was amongst the group at Kurt Bendera's funeral in 2372. (VGR: "Alliances") Ayala was at Ensign Ahni Jetal's surprise birthday party in 2373. (VGR: "Latent Image") He also attended the holodeck luau planned by Neelix in late 2373. (VGR: "Alter Ego") Harry Kim learned about the Insurrection Alpha holodeck program from Ayala. (VGR: "Worst Case Scenario") Ayala participated in several of Tom Paris's holosimulations, including Fair Haven, and was one of the crewmembers who was involved in a barroom fight instigated by one of the holographic characters. (VGR: "Fair Haven") Ayala was also present during a screening of "Attack of the Lobster People" at a simulation of the Palace Theater. (VGR: "Repression") He was also at Neelix's celebration of the 315th anniversary of First Contact, and was amused by Neelix's dancing. He later bade Neelix farewell outside the shuttlebay with the rest of the Voyager crew. (VGR: "Homestead") Ayala's quarters on Voyager were on Deck 7. (VGR: "Twisted") Several holographic representations of Ayala have been created. In Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha program, Ayala was ordered to take the helm after the Maquis were successful in commandeering Voyager. If the participant in the simulation decided to help the Starfleet crew, Ayala apprehended the participant and brought them to the brig. (VGR: "Worst Case Scenario") Ayala was seen in the mess hall in the program created by the Doctor in order to improve Seven of Nine's social skills. (VGR: "One") In Maquis garb, he was part of Reginald Barclay's holographic simulation of Voyager, programmed to act as one of Barclay's good friends. (VGR: "Pathfinder") :Ayala was played by Tarik Ergin, a regular extra for all seven years of ''Star Trek: Voyager. He worked in Main Engineering in VGR: "Parallax" but was moved to the bridge by VGR: "The Cloud." He was first referred to by name in VGR: "Faces." He appeared in numerous episodes, usually standing at the master systems display or Mission Ops stations at the back of the bridge. He would generally replace Tuvok at Tactical whenever he left the bridge, and would also replace Kim at the Ops station during the first two seasons. Ayala was also seen often in the mess hall and the corridors. Ergin was only credited twice for the role, as "Security Guard" in VGR: "Fury" and "Tactical N.D." in VGR: "Renaissance Man," even though he worked at the conn in the latter episode. He only spoke in the episodes VGR: "Basics, Part II," "The Gift," "Fury," and "Renaissance Man," and even then, only said a few words. He was called ensign in "The Gift," but lieutenant once again in "Once Upon a Time," so if he was demoted, it was only a temporary reprimand.'' See also: List of VGR recurring character appearances, Roll Call: The Minor Crewmembers of Voyager.